


Friday night Arts and craft

by preetkiran1016



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: Jesse was good at a lot of things. Art was not one of them.





	Friday night Arts and craft

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this amazing art work by samsationals, go check them out!!!!! 
> 
> http://samsationals.tumblr.com/image/166083345666

Jesse was good at a lot of things. He knew how to get in and out of enemy lines without being caught, could shoot a peso from half a mile away and was able to make a decent meal out of anything he could get his hands on. But of all his talents, art was never on the list. He could attest that his handwriting was chicken-scratch at best, and whatever scribbles he ever attempted were worse; a man could only take so much mockery for his failures before he gave up. 

(Fareeha kept the thanksgiving card he made her, though, worm shaped turkey and scratchy well wishes all the same.)

So of course, Lucio’s idea of an arts and craft night didn't exactly appeal to him.

Surprisingly, Hanzo was more than willing to join.

And that's how he found himself, on Friday night, watching Hana attempt to draw a portrait of Lucio and Hanzo while they worked on their own projects. Even Bastion had managed to make a semi-decent attempt at drawing Ganymede, and he had to admit, it was fun; though his drawing of Genji was definitely going in the incinerator.

Hanzo though, he drew stuff that looked like it could be in a gallery. At least in his opinion. The details were exact, from the tilt of Hana’s eyes to the curl of Lucio’s dreads. He had even drawn a portrait of McCree, down to fine pattern edging his serape.

“Damn, sweetheart, ain't you full a surprises,” he drawled, pressing his shoulder against Hanzo’s as he shifted through the stack of drawings. “Don’t think even Gabe could top that, an he was our resident artist.”

“It is a skill that not many are able to master,” Hanzo said, a small smirk curling at the edge of his mouth. “As is proved by your attempt. Is that meant to be my brother or a trash can?”

“Well now you're jus’ gettin’ nasty,” he grumbled, cheeks red as he crushed the paper into a ball. 

“Only teasing,” Hanzo said, pressing against Jesse’s side with a sigh. “Besides, he does tend to exude the same energy does he not?”

Jesse laughed, chuckling as he looked at Hanzo’s work. The archer really was amazing at catching the fine details. A small piece of paper caught his eye, hidden behind the picture of Lena and smaller than the rest of the extensive stack. 

“Darlin’ what’s this-” He paused, pulling out the paper to find a drawing of Hanzo.

A…cartoon drawing.

It was adorable. 

The design was…he could swear the word was ‘chibi’, if he remembered right. Hanzo in miniature, small round face and skinny chicken legs drawn so he could easily be mistaken for a children’s show character.

“Did you draw this, Hanzo?” he asked, a grin on his face.

Hanzo shifted uncomfortably, his face slowly turning a delicate shade of pink as he refused to meet Jesse’s eyes. “I...don't like to draw my portrait realistically.”

“Well that's a real shame, you're plenty handsome, sugar,” he said, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder. “But I gotta say, this here is mighty cute. Think you could do one the same way for me?”

Hanzo blinked, face blank in confusion before he laughed, loud and boisterous and pressed a kiss to McCree’s cheek. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm allllllllive. Exams are finally over and I can write again!!! Big thanks to my beta's for dealing with my crazyness. Couldn't do it without you!!!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ preetkiran1016


End file.
